Yamcha vs Captain Falcon
Screenshot (744).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Dougcha.png|SuperSaiyan2Link (OLD) What-if Death Battle Captain Falcon vs. Yamcha.jpg|Venage237 Description Dragon Ball Z vs F-Zero! These two are both flamboyant, cocky, animal-spirited, mercenaries, and have some crazy cool special attacks! But when they enter the ring, can Yamcha manage to tear the Bounty Hunter to shreds, or will Captain Falcon punch the Bandit into next week?! Interlude Wiz: Flamboyancy. This trait, used by many characters throughout fiction, displays a character over dramatizing everything they do. But when given the spirit of a fearsome animal... Boomstick: ... and when they're gunslinging or sword fighting mercenaries, they're obviously one of a kind! Wiz: Yamcha, former Desert Bandit, and the second Z Fighter. Boomstick: And Captain Falcon, current bounty hunter, and a legendary F-Zero pilot! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Yamcha.gif Falcon.gif Yamcha (Cues DBZ Budokai 3 Opening Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZThbdtFEo0 ) Wiz: When you're alone in the desert, there's a little chance of survival, and a high chance of death by dehydration. Boomstick: But in one certain desert... this desert bandit is the one likely to kill you! Yamcha: Yeah, check this out! Wiz: Yamcha of the desert was once a mercenary who stole precious items from stranglers with his floating shapshifting cat-thing, Puar. Boomstick: That was, until the one fateful day when Goku & friends showed up, in need of crossing the desert. Seeing their multiple valuables, Yamcha tried to steal from them until... Yamcha: AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!! Boomstick: ... until he accidentally saw Bulma naked. Did I mention, he has a fear of hot women? That fear must really suck. Wiz: This fear of women is likely due to... well... his little exposure to other humans of any kind. And since he's a man, a fear of men would be very unlikely. Boomstick: Anyways, by kicking Goku's ass and then getting his own ass kicked right back, Yamcha decided to join Goku and Bulma on their journey! He even hooked up with Bulma! Wiz: But that didn't last too long. As Bulma warmed up more and more to women, he began to flirt with them too. And then Bulma ditched him for... Vegeta. Boomstick: Y'know, the dick who mocks Yamcha every second? Yamcha: Don't look down on the Great Yamcha! Vegeta: You call yourself a fully fledged warrior? Wiz: Yamcha is actually a versatile fighter. He's good with fist fighting, swordsmanship, and long-ranged fighting. Boomstick: That's right! For one, he's a great martial artist! His attacks don't do much damage, but he likes attacking with his sharp claws, which cause irritating wounds to wear down foes! Wiz: When it comes to up-close special attacks, Yamcha's most famous and powerful is the Wolf Fang Fist. (Plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXvWtheJWmA Starts at 0:07, ends at 0:28) Boomstick: Yeah! Using a combination of slashes, Yamcha's prey are caught in a deadly combo! After all the claw slashes and kicks, Yamcha finishes with a powrrful punch from both hands! Wiz: In the Dragon Ball days, Yamcha even carried around a katana. This katana was so powerful, that it could slice off a Great Ape's tail in one slice. Boomstick: Which is pretty freaking cool by the way. Wiz: For energy special attacks, Yamcha has the Kamehameha Wave. Taught to him by Master Roshi, Yamcha can blast out a large blue beam of energy at his foe. Boomstick: Also for energy, Yamcha has the Spirit Ball! With this attack, Yamcha creates a yellow energy ball in his hand, that does major damage! With his hand, he can even control its movement! Super Spirit Ball is a stronger version of this! Wiz: After being killed by a Saibaman— Boomstick: Like a bitch. Wiz: —Yamcha went to King Kai's planet, and was trained by him in the ways of Kaioken. Kaioken X1 not only engulfs you in red aura, but it also increases the fighters stats ten times over. There are stronger Kaiokens, but Yamcha's body would not be able to handle those. Boomstick: But, this guy's still got a ton of faults. For one, he's way too cocky and overconfident! He underestimates foes and that leads to his downfall. Wiz: When trying to match Vegeta, he put himself in 300x Earth gravity, and completely failed. Granted, that would completely obliterate a human's body and yet Yamcha still managed to lift his arm and even stand for a few seconds. Boomstick: While he's hated by many, Yamcha is indeed a very powerful character! Captain Falcon (Cues Mute City Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeseKjHRMRo ) Wiz: The F-Zero Circut is one of the most dangerous races in all of fiction. Racers come in hovercrafts that can travel even faster than the eye can see. Boomstick: But some humans can keep up with the races! Hell, a human races in the F-Zero Circut! And his name is... Cap— Wiz: —Douglas Jay Falcon. Boomstick: Wait, what the hell?! Wiz: Yes, that is his real name. But, Douglas normally goes by his racer alias, Captain Falcon. Boomstick: Yeah, now we're talking! This guy's a legend! Wiz: Commonly found in his racer, the Blue Falcon, Captain Falcon rides around in this thing at over 2000 mph. Boomstick: And yet he can stay focused at all times! Hell, he was the champion of every race he's entered! Wiz: But while he's a racer by day, he has another profession. Bounty Hunting. Every chance he's given, Captain Falcon tracks down baddies and shoots them down with his trusty laser blaster. Boomstick: Yeah, that's right! He has a laser blaster! Just look at this thing! http://archive.kontek.net/f-mode.planets.gamespy.com/media/scans/f-zero1.jpg ' ''Wiz: And that gun gives him the long range he needs, as he is lacking projectiles in the rest of his moveset. Speaking of that moveset... (Plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irdivdQySos Starts at 0:25) '''Boomstick: Fuck yeah! We're finally talking about the Falcon Punch! Trust us, this move is devastating! Even at full health, a person would be knocked out of the park with this attack! Wiz: Considering Falcon's hand catches on fire when he punches, either the Falcon Punch has his hand move at 25,000 mph to ignite the hydrogen in the air, or he can just manipulate fire. Boomstick: But likely the latter, because of his next attack, the Falcon Dive, which had him leap into the air, latch onto a foe, and blow them the fuck up! Captain Falcon: Yes! Boomstick: And the Raptor Boost has Captain Falcon rush forwards with his flaming fist, than uppercut the opponent as hard as he can! Wiz: The Falcon Kick is a Falcon Punch-like attack, but Falcon... well... kicks instead. Actually, its a flying kick, launching him forward and unleashing a flaming kick. A variation is the faster and weaker electricity-based Falcon Kick. Boomstick: Trust me, Falcon is strong! He punched out a giant R.O.B. that tens of Pikmin couldn't even make flinch! His attacks were even seen throughout the galaxy! And the fact that he laughs at 2000 mph makes him inhuman! This guy's insane! Wiz: Captain Falcon is a lover of mobility. His suit is skin tight, allowing for flips and twists all over the place. But his love for power is huge, as not only does he have the Falcon Punch, but the Mighty Falcon Punch, while it takes longer, does twice as much damage! Boomstick: Hell, his Knee thrust is devastating if it connects, causing major knockback and electrical damage! Wiz: And connecting that attack isn't even that hard. Boomstick: Buuuuut, Falcon isn't too experienced. All he has for fighting is Smash, after all! And his attacks are very predictable, especially the Falcon Punch! Wiz: Still, Captain Falcon is one to be feared. Fight! (Cues Windfall Island https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RofZROFagT0&index=9&list=PLvNp0Boas723CiuhA_qJDad2r1XmAZaBw ) "Hut! Ha! Hiya!" CRRRRRASH! One tree down, only about over nine thousand to go! "I can't believe Master Roshi is making me cut down this tree all by myself... With my bare hands!" The desert bandit, Yamcha, whined, as he watched a large oak slam across the ground. "He said it was a good form of toughening up! Besides, punching down the trees is a lot faster than cutting them down individually with a giant machine!" His cat, Puar, explained to him. After quite a while, three quarters of the trees were punched to the ground. Yamcha wiped sweat off his face, then popped out a Senzu Bean, and threw it into his mouth. "Welp, that's enough for today. It was also my last Senzu Bean..." Yamcha began. That's when, suddenly, he heard the sound of some sort of car racing towards him... And it was coming in quick. "WHOA!" Yamcha blurted out, narrowly avoided the blur of blue that was travelling at 2000mph. The speeder swerved back around, blasting towards Yamcha again. "This guy's either a bad driver, or he's trying to kill me... or both!" Yamcha quickly sidestepped, but this time, he grabbed hold of the car and lifted it into the air. "Scram!" Yamcha yelled, lowering the racer at a high speed, smashing it across the ground. Yamcha did this many more times, until it was just a pile of rubble. "Looks like my training finally paid off!" Yamcha remarked. But that's when, suddenly, a figure leaped out of the car parts and landed in front of Yamcha with a scowl. "Name: Yamcha... Wanted, dead or alive... Reward: 700,000 Galactic Credits... Now, that's not bad at all..." The man, named Captain Falcon, mumbled. "What did you just say to me?!" "I'm telling you to show me your moves, bandit boy!" Falcon shouted. After he said that, he got into the Super Saiyan position, and fire surrounded him, before he stood back up and the fire faded. "Don't fight him, Yamcha! He looks strong, and your trainings not done!" Puar pleaded. "I don't have a choice... He'd catch me if I ran..." Yamcha thought. But he wore a smile, got into his fighting position, and said "Oh, yeah! Watch this, Puar, I'm gonna win!" 'FIGHT!' (Cues Dying Namek https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwthiG8yoh8 ) Falcon goes up to Yamcha, catching the bandit in the face with a few punches. Yamcha immediately jumped backwards to avoid furter harm, than leaped right at Falcon and scratched him across the face. Blood squirted out of Falcon's face, and he recoiled, but the bounty hunter came back quickly, by jumping into the air and sticking out his knee. Yamcha caught the knee midair, than threw Captain Falcon into a nearby tree. Falcon slid down the tree, but quickly recovered and dashed towards Yamcha. After delivering a swift weak punch to the bandit's jaw, Falcon ignited his fist, and uppercutted Yamcha right in the stomach... "Raptor Boost!" Yamcha flew so high up that he was hidden by the sunlight... Then, when Captain Falcon's guard was extremely low, Yamcha came crashing down with his foot out, and struck Falcon right in the chest. Cap let out a gasp, stumbling backwards until galling to the grassy ground. Yamcha hopped into the air, than punched the ground where Captain Falcon was, but the F-Zero pilot rolled out of the way, jumped to his feet, and sent Yamcha spiralling many feet to the side with a strong kick. Yamcha skidded on the ground, but eventually kept his footing. Ready to attack again, Yamcha disappeared in a flash, appearing behind Falcon. Using this opportunity, Yamcha grabbed Cap by the waist, threw him into the air, then flew up to meet him and spiked the Falcon back to the ground. Falcon took a bit longer to get to his feet this time, but he managed. "Heh! How do you feel now, idiot?!" Yamcha laughed down to the bounty hunter. But little did Yamcha know... ZAP! "Agh!" Yamcha cried out, suddenly clutching his chest in pain. Looking at his hand, it was covered in blood. Captain Falcon looked up at Yamcha, gun pointed. "Y-You freak! You freaking shot me!" Yamcha screamed. "That's not all I'm going to do!" Falcon yelled back up at him. Suddenly, Falcon jumped very high into the air, and latched onto Yamcha. Yamcha struggled, but couldn't break free. "Agh! Ugh, please don't tell me this guy is some weird-looking Saibaman..." Yamcha said as he tried to breai free. "Yes!" Suddenly, Falcon hopped off of Yamcha, and Yamcha was hit by a miraculous explosion. Yamcha fell to the ground, but landed on his feet. "Yeah, this guy's some kind of weird Saibaman..." Yamcha said. But also in that moment, he got into a certain pose... "Time to end this! Kame... hame..." "Falcon Kick!" Falcon yelled. So now, as a blue ball of energy formed in Yamcha's hands, Captain Falcon was blasting down to earth with a flaming foot. "HAAAAAAA!!!" Yamcha screamed. Thrusting his hands forward, a large blue beam erupted from his palms. The Falcon Kick, after half a second, collided with the Kamehameha Wave. Falcon seemed to be winning the struggle at one point, but then the Kamehameha would start winning also... After a while, Captain Falcon's foot was about three feet away from Yamcha face... Yamcha lost.. "You ready?!" Yamcha suddenly yelled. "Kaioken!" Red aura burst from Yamcha in an instant. And suddenly, the Kamehameha engulfed Captain Falcon, blasting the bounty hunter far off into the air! "Yeah, check this out!" Yamcha boasted. Than he stuck his arm out, palm facing upwards. Yellow energy began foeming in his hand. But also at that moment, Falcon had landed on the ground, and was running towards the far off Yamcha. "Spirit Ball!" Yamcha shouted. The ball finishedforming, and so Yamcha moved his hand like he was throwing a baseball. The ball shot off like a rocket, going towards Captain Falcon quick! The ball reached Falcon, but the bounty hunter hopped out of the way! "Oh no you don't!" Yamcha said, thrusting his hand back. The ball turned around and blasted at Falcon again, but... "Hiya!" Captain Falcon backflipped tododge, then stuck out his knee... SMASH! His knee came in contact with the Spirit Ball, utterly destroying the energy ball. "W-What?!" Yamcha stammered. Falcon began running towards the bandit. The Bounty Hunter began by knocking Yamcha in the jaw with his elbow, and then kicking him backwards. Soon after, Falcon zoomed at Yamcha, and hit him with, and Electrifyed Falcon Kick. Yamcha flinched, but quickly recovered from the lightning damage. Falcon threw a few punches at Yamcha, but Yamcha used Instant Transmission and got away. In an instant, Yamcha's sword came out, cutting all over Falcon's chest, and then Captain Falcon was blasted back by a very powerful punch! "Now it's time to finish this, loser!" Yamcha yelled, sharpening his fists and dashing towards Falcon. Captain Falcon skidded, regained his balance, then, the bounty hunter crouched down and raised a flame-engulfed fist. "Falcon!" "Wolf Fang..." Yamcha reached Falcon, and slashed his claws, but at the same time, Captain Falcon delivered his powerful punch. "Punch!" "Fist!" Yamcha skidded past Captain Falcon. Both were on their knees. It was a moment of silence... "AUGH!" One of them screamed out. Blood gushed from the man's chest, as he stood up and fell onto his back. "That'll teach ya!" The winner said, turning. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!" A blue beam blasted out of the winner's palms, completely disintegrating the loser. 'KO!' "Now that's how a real warrior fights, Puar!" Yamcha boasted. A few minutes later, however, Yamcha was right back to chopping down trees. Conclusion (Cues Cha La Head Cha La - Dragon Ball ) Wiz: This was extremely close on face value. Falcon had a great amount of skill and power, but Yamcha's greater experience, speed, and arsenal wore down the bounty hunter. Boomstick: Let's face it, while the blaster is more powerful than a Ki Blast, it works almost the same way! And Yamcha flicks Ki blasts aside every day of his life! Wiz: We've never truly seen how powerful Falcon's blaster can be. If we are, actually, to relate these to simple Ki blasts, which is, frankly, a high-ball, considering the blaster has no real feats, Yamcha has deflected Ki blasts before. Boomstick: Hell, the guy has blocked entire attacks by characters like Abo and Cado before, using his Spirit Ball, who are both characters stated to be as strong as Frieza! We might've seen Falcon's blasters roast foes before, but the truth is, it's simply a no limits fallacy! ' ''Wiz: We have no idea how powerful his victims were. As far as we know, his blaster was merely... a gun that can fire energy, which Yamcha has proven time and time again that he can manifest, manipulate, and withstand. '''Boomstick: Yamcha completely murrdered Falcon when it came to experience! Yamcha heen fighting for 70 years! That's longer than Douglas has been alive! Wiz: Yamcha has survived many attacks in his day. He's basically Dragon Ball's whipping boy. Hell, he was once stabbed through the stomach after having his power drained, and got up just fine, which is something Falcon would have a harder time doing. Boomstick: Captain Falcon's moves are also very predictable! A Falcon Kick is speedy, but Yamcha could react to those easy, and a Falcon Punch is extremely slow! Meanwhile, Yamcha has many quick attacks like Wold Fang Fist! He's even dodged to machiene gun bullets before while injured, in close range! Not to mention being able to keep up with Saibamen and even Recoome! Wiz: Yamcha could also just stay back and destroy Falcon from a distance. Yamcha has many projectiles like Spirit Ball and Kamehameha. However, none of that was truly needed when we take into account that Yamcha has defeated both Olibu and Gorilla simultaneously without a sweat, who were two combatants that could take on Pikkon. Boomstick: And we all know what Pikkon was capable of! Hell, Yamcha even had access to low forms of the Kaioken, which can double your stats! But seeing as Yamcha could beat Falcon in his base form, using Kaioken would be overkill! Yamcha may be slow to Goku's standards, but he was the Wolf Fang First to realize how weak Captain Falcon was! Wiz: The winner is, Yamcha. Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music